Cast away the Darkness, Child, and Shine
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: sequel to "The Light in the Darkness" Family was important now. He had lost Itachi but he wasn't going to lose his nephew.


**Brothers and Family: Priorities Sasuke One-shot**

How can I repay you, brother mine?  
>How can I expect you to forgive?<br>Clinging to the past I shared our blood,  
>and shattered your chance to live<p>

Though I knew the laws I payed no heed.  
>How can I return your wasted breath?<br>What I did not know has cost you dear,  
>For there is no cure for death.<p>

**Looking into deep coal eyes, so much like his own, Sasuke shut his own eyes. In his hand, he clutched the note that his brother had left him. He had escaped Madara's hands for now, making his escape soon after the terrible truth had been unfolded. Looking at the young son his older brother Itachi, he knew now his life would take a different turn. Kei needed him now, no matter the past. The child's nanny/nurse would not be able to protect the child from Madara. This was his brother's son, his legacy. He may have lost Itachi but he would not let go of his nephew. Looking at the young child, who at the moment was quietly reading, he saw Itachi's face overlap on his for a second. **

Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,  
>Once you were gone, we were not complete.<br>Back through the years, we've reached for you  
>Alas, its was not meant to be.<p>

And how can I make amends  
>For all that I took from you?<br>I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
>My brother I was a fool.<p>

Don't cry for the past now brother mine.  
>Neither you nor I are free from blame.<br>Nothing can erase the things we did,  
>For the path we took was the same.<p>

**He knew the instant that the team entered the caverns. He felt their chakras approaching, especially Naruto's. Sangetsu, Jugo, and Karin knew not to engage them. The three stood in the other side of the room, talking quietly with each other. For once, Karin was not trying to throw herself at him. She knew how serious this was. **

**They were nearing the room, following his chakra but still was alert. That was good. They had no idea that he would go with them willingly. Naruto... His former teammate felt the same, but even more powerful, than he had felt years before. Despite the burden that he carried, he never let that bring him down. For some reason, Naruto had never given up on him, choosing to run after him when many others had given up. Well, he would get what he wanted at least. Sasuke would return to the Leaf. He would carry out his brother's last wishes. Itachi wished for him to protect the Leaf and he would. He would return but make no attempt for the moment to go after the elders. The elders and Danzo would have no clue that he knew the truth. Somehow, they would pay for what they had forced his beloved brother to go through but not immediately.**

**He could feel the shock radiating from them as they saw him there, with a young child next to him. He made no move toward them, choosing to instead to observe them. Naruto was the first to move forward and then the rest of Team 7. **

Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,  
>Once you were gone we were not complete.<br>Back through the years we've reached for you  
>Alas its was not meant to be.<p>

**The gates of Konoha could now be seen. They had been traveling nonstop now. They could not stop, just in case Madara appeared. They were alert to that threat. Madara would not be stopped in his plans by the simple act of Sasuke leaving, he knew that. But that was not the priority right now. Sasuke had Kei secured in his arms, and the child had not complained once. He was a quiet child, much like his father had been. Naruto had Itachi's body sealed in a special scroll. He had only told the truth to former Team 7. Naruto had sensed something was off and demanded it out of him. Sasuke, still tired from his fight, had not the energy to deal with that. The rest of the party knew something was off, especially since Sasuke had become rather protective of his nephew but they didn't ask. They were shinobi and knew the routine. So, they were heading back to Konoha, mission successful with an extra bonus. **

My dreams made me blind and mute.  
>I longed to return to that time.<br>I followed without a word.  
>My brother, the fault is mine.<p>

So where do we go from here?  
>And how to forget and forgive?<br>What is gone is forever lost.  
>Now All we can do is live.<p>

**He inwardly smirked at the shock of the guards but didn't let it show. The Hokage was waiting for them at the gates, alerted by one of Naruto's toads. He knew she did not expect him to come back but would not say anything. That was not the priority. Looking down at the soft hair of his nephew, he knew what was now important. The Uchiha clan would be restored, starting with Kei. Family was important now.**


End file.
